Pokemon Legends
by cartoonfan88
Summary: A Reimagination of the Pokemon franchise, an epic adventure featuring story elements from the anime, the games and other resources. Rated PG-13 for some cussing and some violence
1. The Beginning

Cartoonfan88: Well, here we are, back again, with another fanfic story!   
(DarthHomer walks in)   
DarthHomer: Dude, you're still writing? Your last two fics were lame, so why still try? Cartoonfan88: Well, this story is gonna change it; I've been waiting to write this one for a while now!  
  
DarthHomer: What is it? I'm curious to see if the storyline is any good   
Cartoonfan88: Well, it was based on a dream I had two years ago on the night of the Bali Bombings, and I've been thinking about it, adding to it, until now, this story is basically, a retelling of the Pokemon story, with elements of the anime and game.   
DarthHomer: Wow, this must be really personal then? I never dreamed that you were that big enough of a Pokemon fan boy to have dreams about the show.   
Cartoonfan88: I'm not, It just happened  
  
DarthHomer: Something wicked this way comes!   
Cartoonfan88: What the hell? Have you been playing Zero Wing again?   
DarthHomer: No, but seriously man, look, it's pretty bad   
Cartoonfan88: Damn, you're right, it's terrible, it's evil, it's...it's...it's...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; I don't own any of the characters, locations, etc. All I own is DarthHomer and a couple of the characters in the story, that's all  
  
DarthHomer: Told you it was wicked   
Cartoonfan88: Yeah, but the good thing was I didn't make you say it!   
DarthHomer: Whatever, just start the damn story, I'll be playing Final Fantasy X   
Cartoonfan88: Well, with no more delays, let's start the story! Enjoy!

**Pokemon Legends  
** A Pokemon fan fiction story by Cartoonfan88  
  
** Chapter 1: Where all stories begin  
  
**(Authors Note: The following story takes place after all 8 badges have been obtained)  
  
The boy knew this was the perfect place to train, as he and his friends, a girl, a another boy and a small yellow rodent type Pokemon followed him, his thoughts were instantly filled with ideas not only of the perfect training plan, but of the rewards this training would bring him and his friends for the coming Pokemon League competition, where all the best and most powerful trainers would be competing.  
  
Before we continue further into our story, allow me to introduce the characters, seeing as you're gonna need to know who they are to have any idea what's going on. The boy I mentioned with dreams of the perfect and best training and the Pokemon league competition is Ash Ketchum, an aspiring Pokemon Master from Pallet Town. The girl is Misty, a water trainer and one of the Gym Leaders in Cerulean City, the other human was Brock, a rock Pokemon trainer, leader of the Pewter City gym and expert cook. The Pokemon following Ash is Pikachu, Ash's main companion since Ash began his journey.  
  
They stopped at a peaceful looking lake, with a beautiful waterfall completing the scene. "Man, I can't believe that we found such a great place here in the forest, and only so close to home" said Ash, with his excitement over the roof. "You know, I think that this would be a perfect place to have lunch" suggested Misty, "I agree this spot is great" replied Brock, the group's wisest, and best cook. "Pi-Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu, obviously meaning that he was excited.  
  
As Brock began to set up lunch, Pikachu noticed with every passing second, the sky was beginning to turn into clouds; Ash and Misty didn't seem to notice this even occurring, as they were busy helping and watching Brock cook. About half an hour later, and at the exact same time as Brock called out that lunch was ready, the heavens opened up in quite an extraordinary way, as a large amount of rain immediately descended on the forest.  
  
Our heroes didn't even need to think twice what to do before the first drop of rain fell on them. "Quick, lets pack up and find shelter!" Exclaimed Ash, Misty and Brock didn't need confirm that with Ash, as they all helped to carry something and dash into the nearest make-shift shelter possible, the forest.  
  
As they went deeper into the forest, the worse the weather became, after running for 2 minutes straight, wind blew like crazy, 5 minutes came hail, and you don't want to know what happened after 10. Finally, Ash mustered the first bit of speech the group heard in a while.  
  
"This is becoming pointless, the further we go, the worse it comes!" exclaimed Ash. "Well, we haven't found shelter, so lets just keep going till we find some!" replied a tired as hell Misty. As they continued into the forest, Brock began to notice something, "Look, a castle!" he cried, as the group managed with as much strength they had, to turn their heads, and to see the massive stone castle.  
  
They didn't need to ask what castle, or whose it was, all that mattered to them was to get there, and to get out of the storm. The weather still didn't hold up, so our heroes, sweating and panting, managed to run up to the massive wooden doors, and each and every one of them, knocked on the door, crying out "Let us in" and "Pikachu!"  
  
Sure enough, their prayers were answered, as after the 5th cry of "Let us in" and "Pikachu", the doors opened, as if a invisible pair of people opened them. Then suddenly, not only the group, but the storm suddenly became silent, while still dishing out hell.  
  
They took the first steps into the castle, cautiously, as if not to awake a sleeping dragon. After each and every one of them made their way inside, the doors shut quickly, with a bang loud enough our heroes fell over in shock. Like clockwork, the candles each began to light up the hall, our heroes mystified on what was going on.  
  
Then they suddenly heard a massive, booming voice that seemed to come from every direction. "Who enters my castle?"  
  
Cartoonfan88: So that's our first chapter, what did you think Darthy?   
DarthHomer: It was ok I guess, but why did you call me Darthy?   
Cartoonfan88: So you can say what you hate saying   
DarthHomer: Goddammit, Read and Review! I swear, I hate you  
Cartoonfan88: Yeah, I know.......


	2. The Castle of Pokelistro

Cartoonfan88: OMG, It just happened!   
DarthHomer: What? You beat Shinobi on the hardest difficulty?   
(A/N: Anyone who has played Shinobi and beaten it on the hardest difficulty will tell you just HOW F-ING HARD IT IS)   
Cartoonfan88: Better, I got my first good review!

DarthHomer: Well, I'll be damned. How much did I owe you?   
Cartoonfan88: $1000   
(DarthHomer forks out the cash, while Cartoonfan88 counts it gleefully)   
DarthHomer: Well, now that you just won my money....which took me so many tries and so many people to kill to get, why don't you do us a favour and start the story!   
Cartoonfan88: Will do!  
  
**Pokemon Legends**  
A Pokemon Fan fiction story by Cartoonfan88  
  
** Chapter 2: The Castle of Pokelistro**  
  
"Well, speak!" Boomed the voice, Ash and his friends were not only still traumatised from the storm, they were damn well were scared. Finally, after about 5 minutes of trembling and booming voices, Ash finally spoke. "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the two people with me are Misty and Brock, the Pokemon is Pikachu".  
  
After Ash spoke, the room seemed to go still, and so silent you could not only hear a pin drop, but almost feel the fear that the group felt now. Then, slowly, a shadow appeared in the hall, the shadow seemed to grow bigger with every second, Ash and his friends moved back an inch every second.  
  
Then finally, the shadow seemed to disperse, and Ash and his friends began to move more into the light, until finally, the shadow took the shape of a young woman, not much older than Ash but younger than Brock, and by the time Ash and his friends made their way towards the brightly shining candles, they saw her face, beautiful and free of any blemishes or marks.  
  
"Sorry about the voice, I wasn't sure that I was talking to an intruder or an innocent" she said, softly and clearly. Every single fear that the group felt before instantly faded away after they heard her speak, it was like her voice was cleansing them of all their fears and their doubts.  
  
"So anyway, your names were Ash, Misty and...." But before she could finish speaking, Brock introduced himself in the only way he and we know how, "Hi, my name is Brock and let me tell you, did I hear heaven calling to say that they were missing a angel...cause I just.." before he could finish, Misty pulled him away saying "Why do you even bother....." "Well, I'm Cassandra, and can I ask that does he always greet women with a lame pick-up line?" She asked, Misty, Ash and Pikachu nodded a yes. Cassandra then turned her attention to Pikachu, and seemed almost...fixated with it, "Wow, what a beautiful Pikachu...it's so...." She leaned over to touch it, but Pikachu quickly moved away... almost scared of her.  
  
"So you said that you ran in her to seek shelter from the storm?" Cassandra asked, "Yeah, we did, which was surprising, because we heard that there would be no storms and certainly none like that one that we endured" Ash replied. "Well, then you'd be happy to know that there was another who came here to seek shelter" she replied. "Another?" asked Ash  
  
Cassandra lead the group into a dining hall, which at the half-width of the massive table was a man, dressed in a red cloak, eating something that the group couldn't make out. "Excuse me, Mister Moon" asked Cassandra, all she heard was a confirming grunt from him. "I have here others who will be spending the night with us, there names are Ash, Misty and Brock, they also have a Pikachu with them".  
  
He said nothing, then Cassandra spoke to the group "Please, sit down, I will get dinner ready in a moment" then left the group. They each took a seat, with Pikachu sitting on Ash's lap. Ash examined the man while he was eating, which turned out to be a steak, he not only wore a red cloak, he had a beard, long hair tied into a ponytail, but that was all little things compared to the thing he carried on his back, it wasn't very noticeable, but Ash saw it, as he stared longer at the object, he almost began to realised it was...  
  
"The sword?" he spoke while still looking at his food and eating it, Ash immediately snapped back, with Brock, Misty and Pikachu giving him weird looks. "You were looking at my sword, were you not?" he asked Ash, who just managed to muster a yes out of complete fear. He looked up at Ash, the man who looked at him at brown eyes, "It figures, seeing as everyone looks only at the sword and makes their first impression, so don't worry, I'm not going to use it on you". He said, knowingly. "Dante" he spoke again, Ash then looked confused, "Dante is my name, Dante Moon, Bounty Hunter". Ash then looked a little less confused and somewhat a little more scared.  
  
Before, Cassandra returned with servants carrying plates of food, you name it, chances are they had it there, hamburgers, chicken, pizza etc. Before long, everyone had something, be it human or Pokemon food, and before long, dinner turned to conversation. Everyone mentioned something, but it was Ash's question that was the most informing and the most interesting.  
  
"Cassandra, I noticed that there are three suits of armour, but each is different, what's up with that?" he asked, with everyone saying, "Yeah, what is up with that?" "Good question" she replied "You see, when this castle was built many years ago, it was the home of three legendary and mystical knights. One had the power to fly like a Charizard, another could fire powerful bursts of water from his arms, like a Blastoise, and the third one could create vine whips like a Venusaur. These heroes were called the 3 Legendary Pokeknights, and they were remembered for their legendary deeds, but that will have to wait for another time, I feel that it is time to rest." She replied. As she led them towards their rooms, Ash asked "Dante, how did you know that I was looking at your sword when you didn't even see me looking?" "Well, I can't really explain it in a way that you'd understand, but the thing is..." before he could finish that sentence, Cassandra had already led them into their rooms. "Well, maybe some other time, Ash" Dante said, as Cassandra led him further down the hall into another bedroom.  
  
Ash fell asleep quickly, more quick then he had even had in his life, but he had a dream that would stay with him for the rest of his life. In this dream, he dreamt that he was walking through a foggy forest, with no companions, just him. After a while, he came across a small, weirdly moving and entirely black creature. After the creature spotted him, it drew a sword from it's back, and began to charge towards Ash. He was scared, but he didn't feel it, but he felt a weird presence on his back, and pulled, to realise that he was calling a sword, with a few lighting bolts engraved not only on the blade, but on the hilt as well. Feeling the awesome power of the sword, he began to charge towards the creature. But as the both tried to attack at the same time, Ash woke from his dream.  
  
He felt around for a little bit, and gradually returned to sleep, but after about 15 minutes, he felt that something was amiss. He woke up, looked over his bed, expecting to see the familiar sight of Pikachu sleeping, but this night, he wasn't there. "Pikachu?" cried Ash..........

Cartoonfan88: Wow, that was a long chapter, probably the longest I'll write  
DarthHomer: I'll say, didn't think you had it in you   
Cartoonfan88: It was probably because of the review that I got, it inspired me to right more. Also, I've got an announcement to tell everyone   
DarthHomer: What is it? You're gonna stop writing  
  
Cartoonfan88: Haha, very funny, no, I've got to go to Canberra (capitial city of Australia) for my brothers soccer, I've got nothing to do cause I don't like soccer, I can't speak to any of my friends, I can't bring my PS2 to waste time and get inspiration, and worst of all, I can't do any writing!  
  
DarthHomer: Bummer, oh well, too bad   
Cartoonfan88: I know what can cheer me up though   
DarthHomer: I hate you so much, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Where it all begins to fall apartand pic...

Cartoonfan88: Sup y'all! I is back!   
DarthHomer: First off, don't speak gangsta, it sounds retarded, secondly, how was the trip? Cartoonfan88: It was great, I enjoyed it, other than watching my brother play soccer and seeing the sites, I brought my PS2 and was playing Soul Calibur 2 non-stop, goddamn that is one great game!   
DarthHomer: Totally agreed, you want a game?   
Cartoonfan88: Sure, just let me say the story starts now! And now onto major ass kicking!! DarthHomer: Damn straight!  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfic Story by Cartoonfan88  
  
** Chapter 3: Where it all falls apart...and picks up after itself. Pt.1  
**  
Ash had felt fear that he had lost Pikachu before, he'd felt it every day, but never such fear like this, in an environment where pretty much anything could happen. Deciding that he would need some help to find Pikachu, he woke up Brock and Misty, and told them of the situation.  
  
After getting their things, they decided to look for Pikachu and after finding him, leave the castle; it was better sleeping in the wild than sleeping in a unknown environment. As they left their room, they wondered whether or not to wake Dante up. He seemed like the kind of shady character that would steal Pokemon, but Ash convinced the group that he wouldn't do such a thing; he just didn't seem like that kind of person.  
  
As the group made their way down the hall, and forward towards the castles dining hall, they began to hear a weird, unfamiliar sound. It was kinda of hard to explain, but it roughly sounded like, "rewop em evig nomekop". This phrase was repeated over and over again in a chant style of way.  
  
As the group went further down the hall, the volume of the chanting increased, and a sort of weird light illuminated the room, more so as they went closer to the dining hall. As the group went closer, their pace turned from cautious walk, to normal walk, to flat out running. And as they came closer, the chanting became louder faster, the light became more light, and finally, after running flat out for 5 minutes, they reached the doors of the hall, which were wide open, allowing the group to see exactly what was going on.  
  
(Authors Note: As of now, the real story is about to begin....)  
  
Ash and his friends would now see something that would change and shape their lives in a different fashion to what you've probably heard of. They saw a figure in the middle of the hall, who was sort of conjuring some sort of spell, which explained the freaky lights and the chanting, but that's not what Ash and his friends were concerned about. You see, the figure was holding a sort of sceptre, and right on the top of the sceptre, was in a crystal ball, Pikachu!  
  
Ash now needed no further reason on why he should've stayed at the entrance, as upon seeing Pikachu, he just bolted towards him, exclaiming "Pikachu!" at the top of his lungs, with Misty and Brock closely following him. As they made their way towards the figure, it turned every so slightly every second that the group were running, then finally, at about the half- way point between the figure and the entrance, it turned around fully so that the group so who it really was. And at the exact same time, the group stopped and were completely and totally stunned. "It can't be..." cried Ash, "It's simply not possible" cried Brock, "This can't be happening" cried Misty, for this figure looked incredibly familiar to the group. It was the person that they weren't expected even in the slightest......it was Cassandra....  
  
DarthHomer: What the hell? Why did you stop it there!!!   
Cartoonfan88: For two reasons, one, cause I'm gonna make the next chapter a hell of a lot longer, with more dialogue! And secondly, this is to make up for last week.   
DarthHomer: Whatever...   
Cartoonfan88: Ok, this time I'm gonna say it...READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Where it all begins to fall apart and pi...

Cartoonfan88: Here we are! Ready as always!   
DarthHomer: Damn right we are! Lets get the story going now!   
Cartoonfan88: Calm down man, this time I'm gonna start the real story of the fic!   
DarthHomer: Then I shall not only start the fic, but tell everyone whats been happening! Cartoonfan88: Whatever man, knock yourself out!  
  
PREVIOUSLY (SPOILERS WITHIN): Ash and his friends were in forest training for the Indigo Pokemon League when a freak storm hit them. They found a castle, which seemed to be abandoned, but had only one resident, a young woman named Cassandra. There was also another visitor, a shady character named Dante, who seems to know some weird things.  
  
During the night, Ash realises that Pikachu is missing, and he, Misty and Brock went to find him, they found him in a sceptre of a mysterious sorcerer, whom was later identified to be Cassandra!  
  
And without no further ado...  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfic story by Cartoonfan88  
  
**Chapter 5: Where it all falls apart...and picks up after itself. Pt.2  
  
**No-one expected that this would happen, Ash and friends never expected to see Cassandra there, Cassandra didn't expect to see Ash and co there, and sure as hell Pikachu didn't expect to be kidnapped and used like this. After about 3 minutes of a continuous long stare at each other, Ash broke the silence.  
  
"Give me back my Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash, who had the only courage in the group, to reply, Cassandra just laughed, Ash and co were stunned. "Ok, if you want him, come and get him" she said, slamming the staff to the ground, so it wouldn't move. Ash began to charge towards her, expected that she would be really weak without the staff, but didn't expect that fact that as soon as Ash reached her, she grabbed him by the neck and thrown him towards the wall!  
  
"How dare you!" cried Misty, as she searched around for a Pokeball, she found one, but as soon as she was about to call the Pokemons name, Cassandra blinked, and the Pokeball had left Mistys hand. "Hmm...let me guess, a Staryu rght?" asked Cassandra, Misty just looked stunned, as that was the Pokemon that she was about to call! Cassandra then proceeded to crush the Pokeball in her hand, and throw the remains to Misty, whom changed from stunned to in a wreck, struggled to try and put the Pokeball in it's normal shape.  
  
That only left Brock standing, "Next!" said Cassandra, referring to Brocks hesitance to attempt an attack. But the reason that Brock was hesitating wasn't that he was scared of getting beaten up by a girl, that was only half the reason, but to find a knife that he had kept for emergencies. Brock found the knife, and then proceeded to charge towards Cassandra, she didn't do a single thing, and then Brock was the only one who managed to succeed in a attack, sticking the blade in the middle of her chest. Everyone felt a little relieved, but in a moment of complete shock, Cassandra removed the knife, which had absolutely no blood on the blade, and stick it into Brocks right leg.  
  
Our heroes had now become the walking wounded, Ash was still drifting between consciousnesses, Misty was still in emotional wreck and Brock was on the floor, writhing in pain as he struggled to get the knife out. "Now, does anyone else seek pain?" asked Cassandra, but there was no answer.  
  
Annoyed a little that there was no response, she blinked again, and Ash, Misty and Brock were at her feet, conscious, not weeping and not bleeding. "How. How did you get that power?" asked Ash, Cassandra simply said "Now is not the time for questions, I noticed that you had 8 badges, give them to me, and I'll consider letting you breathe another breath"  
  
Seeing as no one wanted to experience that sort of pain and humiliation again, Ash handed over the badges, without a single question. "Thank you" was all Cassandra had to say, Ash and friends breathed a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, Cassandra quickly drew her sceptre, said some words, and a massive, bright light had filled the room, blinding the heroes.  
  
When the light disappeared, two events had happened, firstly, Pikachu had appeared next to them, the group was extremely happy, but felt that things were a little too weird, which is about the same time the other event occurred. After they had realised that it was weird, a massive sort of crashing noise filled the air, and as the group looked around to see what had happened, they had seen Cassandra, she was the second event. You see, as the group looked up at her, she looked insanely tall, to them, she looked like God, to her, the group looked like little insects.  
  
The group shouted things to her, some obscenities, some pleas and some cries, but she couldn't hear them, but the group heard her say "Well, I did promise that you'd still breathe another breath, and now that you've done that, I guess it's time for you to expire!"  
  
Ash and co didn't understand what she meant, but got the point as Cassandra raised her foot, they finally realised that she was going to crush them, they knew that it was the end, they couldn't move to get away, must've been part of the spell. And then as the foot began its descent, they knew that it was the end...  
  
But it wasn't, for as just before the foot crushed them, they saw a quick little speck, which crossed something, as they group couldn't see too well, then another period of light occurred, which then resulted in the group gaining full size again. Everyone was shocked, but the shock was brief as the object turned back towards the end of the hall, as it crossed Ash, he made out the shape of a sword, then everyone turned their heads towards the end of the hall, and saw the familiar shape of Dante, with the sword in his hand.  
  
Everyone was completely stunned, then Dante spoke. "Telekinetic" he said, pointing to his head, as the sword went back into it's sheathe, as if a invisible force was guiding it. "Telepathic" he said again, the group didn't know what he meant, but Cassandra was completely stunned. "Which is how I know who she is" Dante clarified for everyone.  
  
Dante made his way towards the sorceress, who slowly, but she didn't show any fear, began to walk away. "You know I have the badges, so then you must know what I plan to do?" asked Cassandra, still moving. "Yeah, I do, you plan to resurrect them, am I right?" replied Dante.  
  
Cassandra nodded, and said "Then, I dare you to stop me. Come on!" She then waved her hand, and the three statues of the Pokeknights came to life, and stood in front of Cassandra, protecting her. He began to charge towards them, firstly, attacking the Venusaur soldier. The statue used it's vines to try and stop Dante, but he simply cut them down, before making his way to the statue itself and quickly decapitating it.  
  
Next was the Blastoise Statue, it began to use its water cannons against it, noticing this, he sort of disappeared, leaving only a blue spectral trail of himself, everyone, including the remaining statutes were confused. Then like clockwork, the head of the Blastoise statue came off, and as its body fell, it revealed Dante.  
  
The Charizard statue was last. It had spent all this time in the air, circling Dante, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Dante sheathed his sword, and closed his eyes. Everyone was left stunned, but then a weird blue outlined the statues wings, and quickly pulled them off. Then the moment before the statue hit the ground, Dante quickly decapitated it.  
  
Everyone was in complete shock, none more so than the sorceress, Dante then turned around to face her, and she turned from fearless to shaking. "They won't be summoned" said Dante, as he began to charge towards the sorceress. Then she realised, that she had the sceptre, she then quickly grabbed it, and before Dante was about to play the finishing move, she said "They will be summoned, and I shall make it so!" and slammed her sceptre, harder than the last time, and filled the room with a blinding light.....  
  
And from this moment on, Ash and his friends world was about to change forever  
  
Cartoonfan88: Two chapters in a day, wow, I am good   
DarthHomer: Don't get cocky, even though they were long chapters, good to see that you aren't going to end it like last time.   
Cartoonfan88: Oh well, READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. Where Everything Old becomes new again

Cartoonfan88: Welcome back to the story my brothers and my sisters!   
DarthHomer: My brothers and my sisters?   
Cartoonfan88: It's part of a movie called A Clockwork Orange, and one that YOU MUST SEE, and one that I will be parodying in this fic   
DarthHomer: Might have to take your word for it  
  
Cartoonfan88: Also, before I start the fic and you start your prologue, I gotta say something. DarthHomer: What is it? Your not taking anymore trips are you?   
Cartoonfan88: Nope, I just gotta say something to JoeyzGirl. Listen, thank you for your good chapter reviews so far, I appreciate it greatly, but I gotta ask you something, if you can give me your e-mail, I can ask you, but your profile doesn't tell me it, so please, either e-mail me or give me your e-mail when you review the chapter, ok?  
  
DarthHomer: Whatever...now heres my prologue!  
  
PREVIOUSLY: After revealing the identity of Pikachus kidnapper (wow... this is sounding like a soap opera story...) who was Cassandra, the one who gave our heroes some shelter from a freak storm. They tried to get Pikachu back from her, but were stunned completely at Cassandras counter-attacks.  
  
After defeating them, she had asked for Ash's badges in exchange for their lives, which he willingly gave up without any resistance or question, fearing for his life. She then broke their agreement by then shrinking them, attempting to kill them in one swift strike, but was then stopped by Dante, who revealed that he had telepathic and telekinetic powers.  
  
In a effort to defend herself, she summoned the statues of the three Pokeknights, but was stunned as Dante defeated them each, without any little effort. He then proceeded to strike down Cassandra, but managed to pull off some magic that has now disoriented our heroes......  
  
And now.....with no further delays  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfiction Story by cartoonfan88  
  
Chapter 5: Where Everything old becomes new again  
  
Ash woke up in a daze, he had never experienced such a feeling, it kinda felt like a rush of blood to the head, but also felt slightly like throwing up. During this period, he saw...Things...Things which aren't normal. During this time, he saw images of each of the Gym Leaders that he had beaten (excluding the Misty and Brock battles), him and his friends fighting weird creatures that looked like the creatures from his dreams, Dante unleashing hell on said creatures, everyone he knew dying in many gruesome ways, the entire town of Pallet on fire, everyone and everything burning and finally, the architect of all this, Cassandra, laughing evilly...  
  
Then Ash suddenly woke up in shock, as you would normally wake up from a nightmare, and then began to quickly study his surroundings, which didn't help much as he immediately recognised where he was, he was in his room, back in Pallet Town, to his left, in a sleeping bag was Misty, to his right, in another sleeping bag, was Brock and directly in front of him was Pikachu, all looked in immaculate condition and without a single scratch.  
  
Just then, three figures entered the room, his mother, Delia, a good friend, Professor Oak, and finally, the youngest, his rival Gary. "Good Morning, did you have a nice sleep?" asked his mother, Ash replied with a delayed yeah, because he still felt it was another twisted reality, it was all too real.  
  
Just then, the others woke up and greeted the guests, Ash then said "I see that everyone is ok, but where's..." before he could finish, a loud voice boomed from across the hall, "I say don't you know" which caught everyone off guard. They each left Ash's room, trying to find the source of the voice, then the voice boomed again "You say you don't go". They now knew where the voice came from, they all piled into the living room, only to see Dante lying on the couch, still sleeping, and finally saying "I say...take me out!"  
  
The kids felt a little embarrassed, Oak was a little confused as to what he was saying, and all Delia could manage to say was "Um...Ash, is this a friend of yours?" Ash couldn't mange to answer, but as he was about to answer, Dante woke up and said, in a slightly cheery way "You must be Ash's mum, the names Dante, Mrs Ketchum, a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"  
  
The group then found the strength to sit down and no-one said anything for 3 minutes, then finally, Professor Oak asked Dante "How did you meet Ash?" Dante turned to face Oak, who then replied "You wouldn't believe a word I'll say" smiling, looking cheerful.  
  
"Well, it goes something like this" Ash began, and everyone turned their attention towards him. "We went out into forest to train, and then this storm began" Gary was then going to say it wasn't mean to be like that, but Dante stopped him by saying "Yes, we all know there wasn't meant to be a storm, so please let Ash continue the story!"  
  
Everyone was a little surprised by the reply, but nonetheless, Ash continued "We then ran around the forest, until we found a castle..." Gary was then about to say something like there isn't a castle near here, but Dante looked at him in a way that told him and only him that we know what you're about to say, so please don't waste your time.  
  
"We entered the castle, to see it's only inhabitant, a lonely young woman named Cassandra" everyone who was there at the castle at the time shuddered a little bit when they heard her name. "We also met Dante there..." Ash continued to say, Dante then looked a little flattered that he got a mention "where we learnt that he was a Bounty Hunter..." Delia, Oak and Gary looked at him suspiciously; all Dante said was "That's not the whole truth..." Ash looked a little confused, but Dante continued "Yes, I am a bounty hunter, and proud of it, but my real job isn't taking out normal people like you or everyone else, my job is to take out those with some magical ability, and use it for evil."  
  
Ash and co looked a little relieved, and then Ash continued. "We then slept at the castle, but maybe about midnight, I woke up from a dream, and realised Pikachu was gone, we left our room, and we followed a weird light and a weird chant to find Pikachu being used as a sort of conjuring tool." Ash then took a deep breath and managed to find the strength to continue "We tried to rescue Pikachu after finding out the identity of the mysterious summoner" the newbie's to this crowded in suspense, shaking nervously. "Just tell them Ketchum! Their responses to this suspense is annoying me!" shouted Dante angrily, almost to the point he would use his sword to convince his point.  
  
"It was Cassandra" said Ash with a heavy heart and feeling a little depressed, the newbie's gasped in suspense, Dante tried to keep his anger in. "We tried to retrieve Pikachu with force, but she was too strong for us, we wouldn't be here if she didn't ask for my badges" Ash spoke, but then Dante's eyes looked up at Ash with some curiosity "Please do not tell me you did that!" replied a shocked Dante, whose reaction surprised Brock, Misty and Pikachu  
  
"I had to, she was going to kill us!" replied Ash. "Damn it!" yelled Dante, obviously passed the border of annoyed and crossed into anger. Ash and company looked a little confused, Dante then spoke "Do you remember I said that you plan to summon 'them'?" All those who were there nodded, the rest looked confused.  
  
"Well, years ago, during the time when those Pokeknights things I decimated were more than just armour suits, a sorceress existed who ruled the land with an iron fist from a tower close to where the Pokemon League is held today. Them refers to 8 children she had created to guard each of the major towns, I suppose the modern day version would be the Gym leaders." Everyone was stunned, especially Brock and Misty  
  
"So that's her plan? To resurrect her 8 children?" asked Ash. "not exactly" was Dante's reply "The gym leaders today are all re-incarnations of the Gym leaders of old, or so I hear" Dante then turned to look at Brock and Misty. "Don't worry, I heard that the spirits were all of the leaders except the two that were with him." Continued Dante.  
  
"Him?" was the reply he got from everyone. "Him" Dante replied "was a legendary hero that travelled with many companions, toppling the children and defeating the sorceress. I don't know much, except that he had two Gym leaders with him and a Pikachu"  
  
"So that's it then?" asked Ash, "I'm the one who has to go defeat the sorceress?" replied Ash. Dante nodded, and Ash looked a little saddened "Not many people see magical ceremonies like that you know, in a way you should consider yourself lucky" said Dante  
  
Gary couldn't stay silent any longer "Liar, you're really a thief, you just saying this so you can steal their Pokemon can you!" was all Gary could muster, and everyone looked stunned at his reply. Dante just looked calm, as he did before, but in a single move, and a extremely quick one to boot, he had gotten out his sword and pinned Gary against the wall, pulling out a dagger to his neck.  
  
"Firstly, I am no thief, I would never steal from anyone, be they young, be they old, be they sick, be they dead." Said Dante angrily. "Secondly, I have no interest in Pokemon, with my sword skills; I need of no minion to aid me. Thirdly, and most importantly, I am not lying about all that has just been spoken, I have seen things that would change and warp your mind and body, so please, do not argue against someone, especially someone that has seen Death firsthand!" with the last part being said so loud that the entire town could hear him.  
  
Dante then let Gary down off the wall, Gary who was scared so bad by that didn't say another word, the others looked stunned. He turned to face the others "Anyone else doesn't believe me?!" was all he said, Delia and Oak were still in shock, but didn't say a single thing. Dante called the group "Look, tomorrow we're gonna leave to see if we can try and stop this thing, unless anyone else has any questions?" all during this time, Dante still held his sword out, and pretty much convinced everyone that it was going to happen.  
  
The rest of the night was mainly devoted to sleep, no nightmares were had, and (even better) there was no bad singing by Dante in the morning. After a teary farewell from Delia and Oak, and a good luck from Gary, who, when Dante looked at him, started shaking nervously. Dante smiled at that.  
  
And now, their great journey begins.....

Cartoonfan88: Ladies and gents, the story has now just begun!  
DarthHomer: Cool! It's about time  
Cartoonfan88: Oh well, till we meet again!  
DarthHomer: READ AND REVIEW


	6. The First City

Cartoonfan88: Well, since we don't have much to talk about, should we just begin the fic Darthy?  
DarthHomer: Firstly, DON'T CALL ME DARTHY! Secondly, I've got something to ask Cartoonfan88: Surprise me..   
DarthHomer: Y'know all those high school villainesses right? What do you reckon happens to them?  
Cartoonfan88:What, after the movie? (DH nods) well, I suppose they just lay low for about half a decade, then have a child, which then grows up to be another high school villainess and so on...   
DarthHomer: You reckon? Maybe you should do a fanfic about that?   
Cartoofan88: Don't know, I need enough support to do it; I'm still busy working on this story. Besides, I've got other stories I want to work on to y'know.  
DarthHomer: Are you trying to be as annoying as Ashley Olsen on purpose?   
Cartoonfan88: You wish...I'll tell you what, in the review, if I get enough support from people to do a fanfic with high school villainesses, I'll consider the project after I do this one.   
DarthHomer: Sweet!   
Cartoonfan88: Now onto the fic!  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfic Story by Cartoofan88  
Chapter 6: The First City  
  
Ash and co had been walking the medium length road for about 20 minutes which is when Ash asked a pretty important question. "Dante" asked Ash, Dante turned around, with full attention. "I've been meaning to ask you, why were you singing that song? It made no sense to us" Everyone else silently agreed.  
  
"Good question Ash" Dante replied, cheerfully "You see, there are 3 sides to me, the side that you are seeing now, cheerful, calm, peaceful, the kind you'd want me to be on if we were allies. Then there's the action side, that's when I get into full character and begin to show off some crazy sword skills of mine, but I'm in that character until I'm bordering the line of threatened or insulted."  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question, why were you singing?" Ash asked again. "I was doing that? Dammit!" was all Dante said. "You see, when I'm sleeping, I get these songs in my head, and I sing them, because I reckon that they'd make great songs". "Yeah right" said Brock, "It would never work". "Oh?" replied Dante "and what makes you say that?" "Easy" said Misty, "The song doesn't mention Pokemon or any love of Pokemon". "And what made you kids the authority on music?" said Dante. The kids replied "TV, more specifically, Pokemon Idol!" "Bloody hell" said Dante "you know that show is rigged?"  
  
And for the majority of the journey to Viridian City, a interesting and some what philosophical discussion of how reality TV is rigged or set up, and how it is ruining TV. But before Dante could say that contestants on those shows are told to take a dive, they had arrived at Viridian City.  
  
And at the exact same time they had set foot in the city, their stomachs had grumbled, so before continuing onward, they decided to find somewhere to eat. They had found a diner close to the Pokemon Centre, and there is where news most interesting reached our heroes. As they had found a place to sit, Dante immediately turned his attention to a nearby TV broadcasting the news. There was no sound, but the pictures on the screen told him exactly what was going on. "It's started already..." was all he said, Ash and co were already confused. But Dante did wasn't tell them, he just pointed to the TV, beckoning them to look at what they would expect.  
  
What Ash and co saw was shocking? No, better, it was insane. You see, they saw images on Pewter and Cerulean City, but changed drastically, Pewter was now changed to a desert looking city, with ruins of prominent buildings showing. Cerulean wasn't as bad, but still bad, you see, Cerulean had changed a Venice looking city, but most of the buildings had been decimated by waves of water.  
  
Ash and co looked confused, so Dante made it simpler for them "You see, when she was in control, they changed the cities with Gyms to make it to their advantage, so people looking to oppose the leaders would have a major disadvantage over the leaders." Ash and co were still stunned, so Dante continued "Funny though, you would think with the massive amount of numbers the people had against the sorceress, it took 500 years and close to a million dead before she died."  
  
No one spoke during their meals, and only after speaking, Dante offered Ash and co some really important advice "Listen, now that the leaders are back in power, anyone and everyone could a spy for the sorceress, every soul and every person has eyes that once look upon as, will tell her where we are, and how many soldiers to send to our location. So please, don't trust anyone except those who you know will back you up in battle, I had to learn that the hard way" he put his right arm on his left shoulder, looking a little worried, no one asked about his problem.  
  
After eating, they left the diner and decided on exploring the city until the day ends, then they would rest in a Pokemon Centre. When the day looked like it was nearly over, they had all returned to the Pokemon Centre each with news. Brock had spent the day trying to pick up some ladies, but had failed miserably, which is why he surprisingly didn't even attempt to chat up the Nurse Joy.  
  
Ash had news that the Gym was closed, and that the reason was for renovations. Misty had tried to buy some food and provisions to last the trip into Viridian Forest. Dante on the other hand, told the group that no one could exit the city because some crazy man was at the end of the city, shouting at passer-byres, ranting on about every time he tells people how to catch Pokemon, they fly off and some weird Pokemon attack them and refusing to let anyone go until they give him some caffeine. All Dante could say about him was 'crazy mother-f.. .' but couldn't finish because the Nurse Joy was going to close up the Pokemon Centre.  
  
(A/N: If you don't know what I meant by the guy telling people how to catch Pokemon, then you have no clue about Pokemon)  
  
As they drifted into sleep, Ash prayed silently that nothing would happen to Pikachu or anyone else during the night. He had slept peacefully until he had another weird dream. It was kinda of confusing, but Ash managed to understand it, it began at the moment the dream with him and the black creature ended, but instead of him waking up when the two swords collided, he got to see the outcome, which was the two swords got locked together, as each struggled to push it towards his foe, trying to get him off-guard so he can lay the finishing blow. But he didn't, instead, the creature kicked him, knocking him to the ground and almost managed to kill Ash, but he rolled away just in time.  
  
Ash quickly got to his feet, and picked up his sword, again, investigating the weird patterns on the hilt and blade. He then saw the creature charging, he too, charged towards the creature, and both, attempted an attack at the same time, but both were moving the sword so quick that no one got a idea if they were still alive or were breathing their last breaths.  
  
The two opponents then faced each other, each with a steely gaze firmly fixed on one another, then, the creature turned to the part of the body Ash had attempted to attack, which had now looked like Ash had won that challenge, because blood started pouring out of the creature, he then died shortly after.  
  
Ash, satisfied that his opponent had been killed, sheathed his sword and began to continue walking down the path. He then, out of a corner of his eye, get a glimpse of a black shadow, whom was moving too fast for Ash to tell, then suddenly...  
  
Ash had no time to finish that dream, because at the very same moment...he had heard a unfamiliar, high-pitched, female scream...  
  
DarthHomer: What? What happened to Ash? That dream made hardly any sense  
Cartoonfan88: That's the beauty of dream sequences, they can never make sense, and you can make it to what ever you want, you can even make so that the characters never know anything about the dreams   
DarthHomer: Damn...that's pretty good!   
Cartoonfan88: Well, it's time for Darthies favourite phrase!   
DarthHomer: Cool, AKIRA IS THE BEST ANIME FILM EVER!   
Cartoonfan88: Even better then that!   
DarthHomer: Damn, READ AND REVIEW!! 


	7. Gets easier everytime you do it

Cartoonfan88: Hello y'all, sorry for the late chapter update, been flat-out with lots of things! DarthHomer: Like what?   
Cartoonfan88: Well, I was left in the dark, literally, for a meeting, I've had lots of work to do, I've not been able to get to the computer in time, and I've been getting lots of time on my PS2 DarthHomer: You're a massive gamer?   
Cartoonfan88: It's one of the major parts of my life, other than music, writing and my friends! DarthHomer: That's pretty good, can we start the fic now?  
Cartoonfan88: What, no 'Previously?'   
DarthHomer: Nothing has really happened in the story, so I can't!   
Cartoonfan88: Nevertheless, lets begin anyway!  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfic Story by Cartoonfan88  
  
Chapter 7: Gets easier every time you do it  
  
Ash had never heard such a scream in his life, it sounded like a normal female scream, but he felt a lot of fear inside of it. He woke up the others, excluding Dante, whom Ash feared he would go ballistic at. They tip- toed down the hall to the lobby of the Pokemon Centre, only to see the Joy who was working there cornered by a peculiar looking creature, looking almost like the one in Ash's dreams.  
  
Seeing as he had no weapons on him, and his only Pokemon, Pikachu, looked like he wouldn't be enough to stop that thing, Ash went back to the bedroom, to try and wake up Dante, whom seemed like Ash's only chance of survival. As he entered the room, he heard Dante singing yet another song, "Take me to the place I love, take me all the way".  
  
Ash didn't want to hear the rest, so he gently asked Dante to wake up, "If there is a reason for waking me up from such a beautiful dream, speak now!" was all he said. Ash explained to him that the Joy was cornered by a mystery assailant. "So?" he replied, "I hate the Joy's, she can get killed for I care".  
  
Ash was stunned by his response, so he tried to bargain with his knowledge of the assassin. "He's tall" Ash said, "I know plenty of guys that all tall" replied Dante. "He's carrying a big sword" said Ash, "I know plenty of guys with big swords". "He's black" said Ash; "I know plenty of guys who are black" replied Dante. "He's standing up in a weird way" said Ash, Dante's reply was a little more delayed than last, but he replied saying "Does he have short wings?" Ash said that he did, and shortly after saying that, Dante rose from his bed, got his sword, and Ash led him to the situation.  
  
When Dante laid his eyes on the assassin, he knew at once who it was. "He works for the sorceress, apparently he knows something about the Joy" he clarified for the kids. He then readied his sword, and charged towards the assassin, who was caught off guard by Dante's surprise attack, as he fell to the floor, his sword just landing mere inches next to the Joy's head.  
  
Dante then went to the assassin, and sort of picked him up with his sword, holding his sword up to his neck, so that he was above ground. "Now, why would a lowly servant of her evilness try to both a lowly Joy? Is it cause that the sorceress is treating you bad, or are you in dire need of a companion?"  
  
The assassin spat at Dante, who said "That's your first of three strikes, two more, and I promise you, I shall separate you from your body!" The assassin laughed, saying "So, I am honoured to die for her, and as soon as we kill the Joy, all of Viridian shall be ours!" he then proceeded to laugh evilly.  
  
"I hate it when the villain tells us his plan and laughs in that manner, that's your second strike, hurry up and make your third, I eager to kill you". He then proceeds to laugh again, "You can't stop us now! We shall annihilate all who oppose her! I long to see you in hell!" laughing again.  
  
"You first" Dante replied, the assassin was surprised of his reaction, as then Dante pushed his sword up, causing him to jump a little, then as he returned to his original position, Dante quickly cut off his head. Turning to the kids, he spoke "Well, he wanted to die, and he wanted to see me in hell, so I just made it a little quicker for him".  
  
Nurse Joy then approached Dante, trying to say thank you, but Dante replied "Do you have something special that they want, or did they want you're pretty little face?" Before she could answer though, a loud bang could be heard, followed shortly by several more loud bangs, turns out that the assassin was just a scout, and that the real assassins were the massive amount of creatures smashing the protected doors in order to slaughter everyone and everything inside.  
  
"Looks like we just stepped out of the fridge and into the oven!" Dante exclaimed, everyone else looked confused and mouthed words of disapproval. Dante then beckoned the kids to come here, and slowly made their way towards him, all were confused on what he was going to do.  
  
"Christmas comes early my brothers and my sister" said Dante, whose strange speech puzzled the kids, but afterwards, produced three swords from his coat and gave them to the kids, who were stunned, Pikachu was just confused, Dante then said "Don't worry little yellow one, you need of no weapon, you are a living one!" Pikachu then felt a little relieved and more confident.  
  
Dante then turned towards the still silent Nurse Joy. "I hope you know how to fight, because most healers are pretty weak anyway". Nurse Joy replied "I am no healer, I am a fighter!" She then ran behind the counter and produced a spear. "Well, that's certainly changed my opinion on healers!" Dante said...stunned, but still focused on battle.  
  
He then turned towards the doors, which the creatures were still trying to break open, he then saw Ash, Misty and Brock in perfect battle formation and position, "You ever used a sword before?" asked Dante. Ash replied "No, but I feel like I have." Misty replied "Yeah, so do I" Brock also replied with the same reply.  
  
Ash turned away from the door and began to study Dante's sword even more, the blade looked a little red, but the thing the distinguished it, at least for Ash, was the markings on the bottom of the sword, they looked like a Pokeball, with about 5 short lines surrounding it. Before Ash could say anymore, Dante said to Ash "You want a sword like this?" Ash nodded "After we survive this, I'll take you to a place where we can get one like this"  
  
A even louder bang could be heard, Ash's head snapped back towards the door, and he could just barely make out the shape of swords and claws getting through the door, they were breaking through! Dante managed to calm down a little and get back into battle stance, rasing his hand, and sticking up three fingers, saying "When the last finger drops, so shall thine enemy" everybody had no clue on what he just said.  
  
Another loud bang later, Dante had lowered his first finger, a second time, he lowered his second. The group began to survey the damage done to the door, realising that a few more strikes would be enough to break it open. Finally, the third bang was heard, as a hoard of creatures piled into the lobby, Ash realised who these creatures were, they were the ones from his dreams!  
  
As Dante had predicted, he had lowered his last finger and began to charge at the enemy, knocking down 3-4 soldiers, and killing them with fatal stabs. He then began fighting at least 5 at a time, dodging and parrying all blows, until he managed to jump over all of the soldiers, and killing the majority of the group while in mid-air. He then made a call to anyone else wanting to fight him "Anyone who wishes to taste the ground, feel free to attack me!"  
  
Ash was faring pretty well, actually managing to pull off perfect parries, perfect dodges, but was careless in the fact that he didn't try to go for a killing strike, he also focused mainly on one at a time. He almost didn't make it, as one soldier tried to get behind him to back-stab him, but Dante quickly noticed it, pulled out a spear with a rope tied to it, threw it at the soldier, yelled "Get over here!" as he pulled him towards him, then quickly slashed him. "Come on Ketchum, don't play with them, kill them" suggested Dante, and shortly afterwards, Ash managed to drive his sword into one of the soldiers, killing him instantly.  
  
Brock and Misty were faring surprisingly better, as they were managing to pull off some kills, but were wise in the fact that they had gotten their Pokemon to help them fight, Brock had gotten his Geodude to try and weaken the enemy by punching the stuffing out of them and trying to guard Brock from attacks. Misty's strategy was a little different, she had her Staryu to try and knock down the enemy, so they were easily vulnerable to any killing strikes.  
  
Nurse Joy, on the other hand, was faring insanely well, managing to actually kill almost anything that moved near her. This provoked a angry cry from Dante, yelling "No one out-slaughters me!" He then raised his sword in the air, yelled "Spirit of the Flame!", as one of the marks on the sword lit up, and brought his sword down hard, causing a ring of fire to surround Dante, and burning all surrounding enemies. "Anyone else want to fan the flames of death?" Asked Dante, as his sword then completely ignited.  
  
The battle raged on for another 20 minutes, until finally, the last soldier had fallen. Dante then walked over to the children, who were shaking and scared. "Not easy the first time huh?" the kids were unsure of what he said. "Killing people the first time isn't a easy experience, but every time you kill, it slowly starts to get easier, and less emotional."  
  
Ash and friends felt a little relieved at his comments. "Now, I feel like we've spent enough time here, shall we press on to the forest?" asked Dante. Ash and friends agreed, but then they looked at Nurse Joy, who was kneeling on the ground, picking up the bodies, her Chansey was helping her. "What about her?" asked Ash, "Do you reckon she could help us?" Ash and co thought that Dante would say no flat-out, but said "Joy", she turned around to face him, "I wouldn't worry about picking up those dead bodies, because where you're heading, you're gonna create lots more of them".  
  
Nurse Joy was relieved, as she went to collect her belongings to join the heroes. Ash asked why Dante said yes. "Well, we could use someone with her skill, but the real reason is that anyone who sees something like that has to be in someway, related to the story of the sorceress, so I say she comes!" She then joined the group, who had already begun to leave the Pokemon Centre...  
  
Cartoonfan88: Well ladies and gentlemen, what did you think of this chapters epic bloodbath?  
  
DarthHomer: I thought it was really cool! I love bloody fights   
Cartoonfan88: That's nice, but still, please, READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. The Grass Isn't always greener

  
DarthHomer: Oh no, bad news peoples!   
Cartoofan88: Isn't that what I have to say?   
DarthHomer: Yeah, well...excuse me (DH runs off, gets in his car and drives off)   
Cartoonfan88: Weird...anyways, the bad news is that the computer that I write this fic on is messing up, so for now, updates will take a little longer to complete, so please my fellow readers, bear with me, because that computer has all my precious music that took countless hours to download!!! On a lighter note though, I thought of a good idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh story, but I need some support. If any Yu-Gi-Oh writers are reading the story thus far, please, give me your support, then I shall reveal the idea next chapter.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Pokemon Legends  
A Pokemon Fanfic Story by Cartoonfan88  
  
Chapter 8: The grass isn't always greener... For the first time in a while, and the first time since his first kill, Ash was walking with a smiling face, Misty, Brock and Pikachu thought that he looked a little too happy that he was part of a massive bloodbath, and Nurse Joy, their new companion, didn't look at all fussed or even looked like she even cared. Dante on the other hand, was a little happy that Ash had quickly gotten over a massive killing, saying that it took him a while before he smiled after causing a bloodbath.  
  
As they reached the outskirts of the city, they passed a old man who seemed to be unconscious, Dante immediately recognized him as the old man who tried to stop people from leaving the city unless they had coffee or any other caffeine product. They tried to sneak past him quietly, so they could at least try to get away without any problems, but as soon as they made one step away from him, he immediately woke up and got to his feet, scaring the travelers.  
  
"Caffeine or no pass!" Shouted the crazy man, seeing as no one had any caffeine on them, they decided to try and pass again, just as they made a break for it, the man, with incredible reflexes, tripped them all up. "Didn't you hear me? Caffeine or no passage!" He shouted again.  
  
"Please sir" Nurse Joy asked, "We really need to pass because this nasty sorceress is going to take over the world, and we need to go to Pewter City to try and stop her plan" she then received a smack over the head by Dante, saying that only people that seem right should know about what's really going on, and to everyone else, it's like life was the same.  
  
"I know that when I've taken lots of caffeine, that I'm likely to say crazy things, but that's the craziest thing that I have ever heard, and I'm not even flying yet!" replied the old man, laughing hysterically. "Maybe I should try next" said Dante, and as the old man was still laughing, he kicked the old man to the ground and held his sword to his neck. "Now, I believe that there is a change in order, Passage or your life! Either way, I'm taking one of them!" shouted Dante.  
  
The man was stunned to silence, so he tried to bargain his way out of his current situation. "Listen, you wouldn't hurt a innocent old man would you?" pleaded the man. "I've slaughtered an entire city, old, young, whatever, so what makes you think that I wouldn't kill you?" replied Dante, with the watchers stunned at his reply.  
  
The man was checkmated; he knew that there was no way he could get himself out of this. He then just managed to make out the words 'go'. Dante returned his sword to its sheath, and turned towards the forest, but then said something to the old man. "Listen, I want you to do something for me" the man turned his attention to Dante. "I need to know when the Gym opens again, when I return here, I will expect a answer".  
  
Not wanting another situation like that, he decided to agree to Dante's terms, and as they were leaving, he shouted out "If you return, I might offer you a secret". They had heard him, but as they did, they were already in the forest. It was already noon by then, and there was no need for any stopping.  
  
They started walking for what then seemed like a eternity, every step felt like the same, as the group were blinded by the sight of green at every sight. Dante and Ash didn't care much for it, but the others did care, even Pikachu, who had been silent for this time, spoke of his problems in curse, but no one could understand what he was saying, well, almost everyone.  
  
After walking for a few hours, they had stopped at a cave, everyone was stunned, but no one had the courage to say that there wasn't a cave in the forest. As Dante lead them in, they had noticed that the cave had been blocked by a gigantic boulder. Everyone breathed sighs of disappointment, but then Dante said "There is more than you think", as he touched the boulder in a special way, and the boulder parted in a way that no one had seen before, revealing a cavern that just screamed come inside!  
  
They then resumed their walk, but each knew that their walk was coming to a close. As they progressed, they found that the cave had slowly begun to let more light in, a sign that people had already been inside the cave before, but the real answer, as the group discovered, lay before them, their walk was at an end.  
  
The group surveyed the chamber; it was mostly empty, save for a pedestal at the centre of the room and a small lake near the far end. The light that had been illuminated the way were a few small rays of divine looking sunshine, but to the group, it still didn't explain much.  
  
"This room contains the weapons of the legendary heroes that defeated the sorceress last" Dante began to say, "I really don't want to recite this legend anymore, so c'mon, lets get the weapons and go." Everyone agreed, as they all made their way towards the pedestal.  
  
When they had gotten there, they saw only 4 weapons which looked like part of a set, 3 swords of different colors, and a spear. Joy immediately reached for the spear, and it came to her, without any resistance, as she then investigated the spear. Ash and friends then reached for their weapons, each with no resistance, Ash took the yellow sword, Misty the blue, and Brock the grey.  
  
As they made their way towards the exit, Dante said "Someones been in her". Everyone stopped and looked confused, "Last time I was here, I remember seeing 6 weapons, someone has taken two of them". Ash asked how long was that ago, but before Dante could answer, 3 figures then entered the room.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" A female shrieked, "And Make it Double!" screamed a male. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu needed no introduction, as the figures revealed themselves, showing a female with very long red hair, a male with shorter blue hair, and a Meowth, to Dante and Nurse Joy, it was confusion, but to Ash and the others, it was the familiar battle cry of their nemesis, Team Rocket.  
  
They tried to continue their song, but Dante started laughing very hard and very loudly, they stopped their song. He just managed to make out, under his fits of laughter, that it was the queerest thing that he had seen in years, but no one could hear him. "We know why you're here, and forget it!" Ash said, with the others agreeing. Dante had risen to his feet, and had asked who they were, Misty said that the girl with the red hair was named Jessie, the man was James and the Meowth was simply called Meowth.  
  
"Why twerp, you say it as if it were a choice, but the truth is, it's not!" said Jessie, "Especially now that we have these!" said James, as he and Jessie revealed swords, but they were different to any sword that had seen before, but then Dante had realized what they were, "So that's where those two swords went to!"  
  
"What these?" asked Meowth, "We just found them, we tried to get the other swords, but we could only get these two, they'll make a great deal!" "Can you use them?" asked Dante, Team Rocket were confused, "Because I have an interesting proposition for you" Team Rocket began to listen intently.  
  
"Those swords are like no other, they have a reason for being and a reason why you hold them now, but that is a mystery to me. Still though, it would be good to see if you are any good with them, so here's the deal, I challenge you to a fight, you two against me, if I win, you'll come with us, and I shall explain why those swords are so important, but If I lose" he began to search the cavern for something worthwhile to gamble, which he did, "If lose, you can have him" pointing to the one thing that mattered most to Ash other than survival, his Pikachu.  
  
Everyone was stunned, "What! Why are you doing that for!" exclaimed Ash, "Don't worry" Dante said calmly, "I am going to win". Team Rockets expression was the most sickenly disgusting happiest look that you would've ever seen as they gleefully got their swords ready for battle. "Also, to make things more interesting" Dante said, producing a blindfold from his jacket, and tying it around his eyes, as Team Rockets expression was more gleeful and the others more depressed.  
  
They had immediately charged, without thinking, but knowing that he would be struck down easily, however, at the moment before the strike would hit, he tackled them both to the ground, knocking their swords away, and pulling out two katanas. Team Rockets look changed immensely, they had known they were beaten.  
  
"Told you" he said to Ash, who looked much relieved, but still distraught that he would have Team Rocket as his ally, so did the others, but they knew that it was so, and were foolish that they would question Dante. Dante then gave his hand to the Rockets, pulling them up, getting their swords, and leading everyone out of the cave, and towards the end of the forest.  
  
As they were walking towards the end of the forest, Team Rocket explained that were searching for a secret Pokemon, and their search had lead them to the cave, they were then stuck for several days. As their tale ended, they had reached Pewter City, but not of it's former glory.....  
  
DarthHomer: Cool, nice!   
Cartoonfan88: Where did you come from?   
DarthHomer: I was out doing some stuff   
Cartoonfan88: Damn, that took a long while to do! Please, Read and Review this one! 


	9. Rock on Rock off

Cartoonfan88: Todays the day people! Today is the first time I'm gonna introduce one of the reinvented gym battles!  
  
DarthHomer: Hmm...that would seem interesting....how are you going to do it?  
  
Cartoonfan88: Just wait and see...I've got a interesting way of how I'm going to do it....hey, are you going to do a previously or something?  
  
DarthHomer: Soon....I told you before man, nothing good has happened...  
  
Cartoonfan88: Whatever, lets just start!  
  
Pokemon Legends  
  
A Pokemon Fanfic Story by Cartoonfan88  
  
Chapter 9: Rock On Rock Off  
  
As the group gazed longer into Pewter City, they longed more for the previous environment. They had known Pewter wasn't the most dense city, but after seeing it as a dry, barren desert with ruins of buildings still standing. Surprisingly, the only building left standing, and looking normal, was the gym.  
  
Everyone was stunned, even more so was Brock, who had grown up and lived in the city, he was at the point of crying, he shouted "Dad, Brothers and Sisters!", he tried to make a dash for the gym, but was stopped as Dante held the edge of his sword to Brocks abdomen.   
  
"Brock, I know that you've got family in there, and I know that you want to see if they're ok, but the truth is, it's a really dangerous idea to go to the gym, there is some really powerful magic that could even stop me, and I don't want to lose anyone" said Dante. Brock obviously didn't listen, as he tried again to run, this time, copping a fist to the stomach.  
  
"Listen, I can understand your situation, but we have to think this through, if we just run in without a thought except with the vision of creating a glorious and legendary bloodbath, that will probably happen to us." Said Dante, this time Brock seemed to listen. "I say that we check to see if there are any survivors that can give us any information, unless, anyone else has any plans to try and get killed?" No one disagreed with him.  
  
The group moved from their original spot and began to move off into the fallen city. The had found the ruins of a Pokemon Centre, and had all agreed to split up so they could cover more ground, and to meet back there later. After about a couple of hours, they had all returned to the Pokemon centre with their reports.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock had found no items, but a strange aura around the gym. Team Rocket had found a lake with some fresh water, but no buckets, Nurse Joy had found some medical supplies and some injured Pokemon, but it was Dante's discovery that had them all stunned.  
  
Dante had been searching around the museum, and had actually found a human still standing there, still alive and breathing, and brought him towards the group. As the man was unconscious, they had no idea what to say, but Nurse Joy checked his body to see if he had any injuries, turns out the guy had a dislocated arm.  
  
"I can fix this" said Dante, as the group was confused on how he was going to fix it, he then proceeded to make a sharp kick to the mans leg, knocking the arm back into place, making that god awful sound whenever someone's arm is popped back into place, and the utter disgust that followed.  
  
Dante had probably kicked the guy really hard, because immediately after he kicked him, he woke up screaming in pain, as blood started to flow out of the guys arm. "I said I can handle it!" screamed Nurse Joy, "Don't blame me, I know that It wasn't the best thing to do, but what I don't understand is why he is bleeding!" replied Dante. Everyone was looking at him angrily, Dante was confused, until he looked down at his feet, and saw a dagger sticking out of his shoe, and it had blood covering it.  
  
(A/N: This is a idea I took from a Bond film, I personally reckon that it's a great idea)  
  
After bandaging and comforting the man, and after a severe argument between Joy and Dante, the man was finally ready to speak. He was asked what he was doing unconscious, he replied "I was busy helping people on how to beat the gym leaders when all of a sudden, a swarm of black creatures ran into the gym, I struggled to get out, but I made it as far as the museum before one of them dislocated my arm and knocked me out.  
  
He was then asked if he had any family living elsewhere, "Yeah, I do, we all help people try and beat the gym leaders, the league hates us, but they do nothing to stop us" was all he said. Someone then asked if he had talked to his family, "Not since the accident" he then paused, and said "Listen, can I ask you a favor?" everyone turned their attention to him. "If you can check on my brothers, I can help you defeat the leader? Sound like a good deal?" They all paused for a moment, before Dante said "Deal...just tell us in the morning" he nodded, and everyone left to find a place to sleep.  
  
As Ash nodded to sleep, he had another curious dream. His dream picked up from the last moment from which it began, as the black shadow quickly swooped over Ash, but he quickly dodged it, as it revealed itself to be another one of those creatures, but it looked heavier and bulkier than it's predecessor, Ash then tried to go for a attack, but all of his slashes were ineffective, as the creature knocked him back a fair way, as Ash quickly got back to his feet, he noticed Pikachu next to him, and then Ash had a brilliant stream of genius, he then asked Pikachu to try and shock his sword, he did so, and to Ash's surprise, he didn't feel any electricity, instead, the electricity stood on the sword, and he thought of yet another idea, as he rose his sword in the air, and shouted "Bolt of the Gods!" and on the moment he charged the sword into the ground, he woke up with Dante yelling at him to wake him up.  
  
Ash woke up, to see everyone else getting ready to leave, he then asked Dante what was going on. "Well, two things are going on, firstly, that idiot Brock decided to go AWOL on us, and leave us, and secondly, well, I guess you better take a look for yourself" as he pointed towards another area of the Centre, and he saw the man whom they rescued, dead, with multiple stab wounds.  
  
"Do you know where he had gone?" Asked Ash, "I have a idea..." replied Dante, "And if he's there, it's going to mean one hell of a lot of trouble". They then packed up their stuff, and made their way towards the Gym, Dante spoke on arrival "Ok people, listen up, I hate giving words of advice, so let me be brief, this is going to be one completely different challenge to those who have fought before, so everyone, don't try your best, kill your best!" They then made their way to the interior of the gym.  
  
As they had gone inside, they had immediately noticed one very significant problem, there were about 13 bodies lying next to them, 1 adult, 12 children. "The leader must be angry..." was Dante's response, and then shortly, after, the doors slammed as if a invisible force guided them, "I hate it when that happens" said Dante.  
  
"Get used to it, for this shall be your dying day!" shouted a unfamiliar force, who slowly made its way towards the group. They all readied each of their weapons, as Ash had still wondered where Brock had gotten to, and why the stranger had been killed. They didn't have to ponder anymore, as the gym leader revealed himself none other to be Brock!  
  
Everyone was stunned, except Dante, "This couldn't be his work, as I sense something unfamiliar about him" he was right, everyone felt the same presence around him, it was like, he was possessed, by something unspeakable. "You guess correctly, as I am not Brock, rather, a servant of her high sorceress, the demon specter Oda Hideo!"  
  
Everyone was again stunned, except Dante, "Hmm...I've heard stuff about you, you were said to be one of the original leaders, am I right?" he asked. "You are wise beyond you years, as that is correct." He replied, "But now is not the time to chat about the past, now is the time to decide your quickly shortening future!" He then raised his hand, and lots of soldiers appeared, each looking like the creatures whom attacked the Pokemon Centre, but were heavier and bulkier, Ash then gasped, as he had seen the exact same creatures before!  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Misty, "I've had this recurring dream where I am fighting these creatures; these are the ones that I am fighting!" No one asked anymore, as the creatures immediately began running towards the heroes. These creatures, like the ones in Ash's dreams, were of a much higher standard than the previous creatures, as most of the heroes had a lot of trouble trying to kill them, as their body protected them from almost every attempt to fatal stab them, even Dante, with his reputation of causing a slaughter at every fight, was barely trying to keep up with himself. All hope seemed lost, until Ash had a very clever idea, he got Pikachu to try and charge up his sword, like in his dream, and although Pikachu hesitated at first, but he did it, and like in his dream, it worked, and although he knew that Thunder attacks wouldn't work on the monsters, he tried to perform a fatal stab on one of the monsters, and he drove his sword into the creature, extremely quickly, killing it, and as everyone noticed it, they decided to use their Pokemon to aid them in slaughtering the creatures.  
  
Jessie called her Arbok, and together, they managed to perform a move called to them, the Poison Circle, as all enemies around them became poisoned, and became easier to attack and kill, James used his Weezing, and perfomed a move they called, Perfect Blind, as all the surrounding enemies became blinded, making them perfectly vulnerable to attacks.  
  
Nurse Joys attack was a little different, her Chansey enabled her to perform a move she dubbed, "Holy Strike" as she was then able to kill the enemies with a single attack. Misty's attack was very deadly, calling her Staryu to perform an attack called "Drowned in a Teardrop" as then as pools of water rose from the floor to cover the ceiling, consuming the soldiers, and ultimately drowning them.  
  
Dante need no Pokemon to perform any ability, as he then began to twirl around, with his cloak then becoming much longer, covering the foes surrounding him. He then jumped out of his cloak, and at the point where he was over the heads of his enemies, he then began to stab certain parts of his own cloak, as he landed in the center, put it back on, and everyone saw the dead bodies littered around where the cloak covered. "That's what I call a technique!" he shouted.  
  
That only left Oda, after seeing just how quickly and efficiently the group slaughtered him, began to slowly tremble away in fear of his life, Dante began to follow him. "Is there anyway that we can settle this? You do know what will happen If you try and kill me right? This boy will die, and I shall continue to live!" he said.  
  
"That's true, but what about when she finds about how you ran away? But wait...isn't this how it happened last time?" asked Dante. Oda began to nod slowly, and said to Dante, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor" Dante began to listen, "I can't change back the city, but I can release the boy, but only if you can release my soul at my grave in Lavender town."  
  
Everyone was disagreeing with what he was saying, but then Dante said "We could use the numbers, sure" the outburst that followed was one that was memorable, Dante quelled it by saying "Don't worry, I can make sure that he will harm no one, except our foes". He then pointed his sword towards Oda, then a red aura illuminated Brock, and then went into his sword.   
  
Brock shortly woke up, and asked what had happened, Ash then said that it was a long story, but he didn't listen, as he saw the fallen bodies of his families....  
  
Cartoonfan88: Wow...didn't think that I would get it done...  
  
DarthHomer: Same...took a while didn't it?  
  
Cartoonfan88: Yeah man...still, the best is yet to come!  
  
DarthHomer: Ok then...READ AND REVIEW! 


	10. My Trip to the Moon

DarthHomer: Guess whose back!

Cartoonfan88: Well, it's no real biggie, I've been having a pretty bad week

DarthHomer: Well, is it going to get better?  
Cartoonfan88: Hell yes, This month I'm celebrating two anniversaries! The first is that this is the 10th Chapter of the story! The second is that in a couple of weeks, It'll be 1 year since I joined !

DarthHomer: Yeah, even better, the Olympics start tomorrow (I'm writing this on the 13th of August) GO AUSTRALIA AND MALTA!  
Cartoonfan88: That's good and all, but whats happening to me is cooler

DarthHomer: Whatever man, just start the fic!

Pokemon Legends

A Pokemon Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

Chapter 10: My Trip to the Moon

"How long does it take to get over the fact that your family has been slaughtered by your own hand?" asked Dante to the whole group, no one knew the answer, the question was directed to the fact that Brock was still sobbing over the death to his family.

"He didn't actually do it, it was the spirit that now lies in your sword" replied Misty. "True" said Dante, "but who had the sword in their hand?" "What if it wasn't a sword?" asked Ash, "Fine, but who had the weapon in their hand?" replied Dante, irritated and angry.

Dante then turned to Brock, "The time for crying is over, come, lets go, there are still many places to go, and so many minions to kill" he said, there was no reply from Brock. "Look, I feel bad that they were slaughtered, but c'mon, you've slaughtered others before, it's really not that different" said Dante again, again there was no reply.

"How many people did you have to slaughter before you didn't notice it anymore?" asked Misty, apparently others agreed with Misty's question. Dante ignored it, and proceeded to try and get Brocks attention, "Brock, if it will make you feel any better, I can send you to a place where you can be with your family forever" said Dante, beginning to pull out his sword.

"Wait" said the spirit in the sword, "Perhaps we should try and find another way to persuade him that the real sadness is what will happen to this world if he doesn't stop weeping over something he had no control over" "And this comes from someone that actually committed the slaughter?" replied Dante

"Wait" said Ash, all turned to him "The spirit has a point, maybe we should try and reason with him". "There's no need" said Brock, as he rose to the ground "Even though that Oda spirit did commit the slaughter in my body, he was still guided by her, were you not?"

"I was indeed" replied Oda. "Then my quarrel is no longer with my emotions, it is now with the sorceress" Dante then smiled, as did everyone else, "Now that's more like it!" he said "Now let us continue our journey of epic proportions and of epic bloodletting!"

The party then filed out of the gym, and began their walk towards Cerulean, and proceeded knowingly that the chance of a surprise attack was moderate. "You didn't answer my question" said Misty to Dante, "There's no need for a answer, you can take a wild guess" he replied.

Misty tried to keep asking him, but Dante kept replying with the same answer, they kept going until they had reached the entrance to Mt. Moon, the one obstacle between the cities. They had all then agreed to try and keep together as much as possible, they then entered the pitch black cavern.

"You would think, that even though this place was a cave, they would at least try to light the place up" said Dante, who then summoned the flame of his sword, helping to light the way for the party. Misty then asked Dante the question again, and this time, instead of the standard reply, he just said nothing.

Misty was then about to vent her anger out in many curses, when a very bright light caught her off guard, and managed to blind her, then a ethereal voice called to her "You wanted to know about me? Here is the answer" The bright light turned to normal, and the group had changed destination from a dark cave to a dry and vast desert.

The group had then noticed they were on top of a cliff, watching over a caravan of horses and camels, crossing the desert, they turned their heads to see a group of men on horses watching them, in front was... Dante!

The voice spoke again, "Yes, this is me, and if you must know, this was before the sorceress attacked the first time, I was a leader of a fearsome band of thieves" Dante rose his sword and yelled out a word in a foreign tongue, but it was enough to begin the attack.

"This was to be our greatest heist, until..." the voice spoke again, as the group saw the thieves massacring the caravan, until a large horn sounded, and about 50 men on horses were charging towards the raid. Dante then yelled, in perfect English, "Knights Immortal!" The thieves then turned their attention towards the knights, and began to charge towards them, as they were about to clash swords, the light blinded them again.

When the light became normal again, they had seen the end of the battle, all of the members of the caravan had died, a few of the knights had died, all except Dante. He then was forced to give up any gold or any weapons of his, the knights then took any water or hats that he wore, they finally then made him cross the desert, with bows focused on him.

The voice began again as the group saw him walk across the desert. "I had experienced many hells in my life, and to my experience, the desert was hell on earth, the desert seemed to be as long as a large nation and seemed like every day was like the last, it was like I was stuck in the sands of time themselves. Then, after all hope had seemed lost, it somehow was restored to me"

The Dante the group saw, then fell over, rolling down a sand dune. He lay there, for ages, until, they saw a most peculiar thing, a female, with black wings and wearing almost nothing came to Dante's fallen body, put her hand over him, said some words, and was then healed, as he slowly rose to his feet to thank her.

The voice continued "Apparently, her name was Masami, and she was the demon of the desert, she had revived me because she knew of dark machinations which were to be put into motion, and she wanted to strike a deal with me. Apparently, there was a sorceress who planned to take over the world, and she needed warriors to accompany a boy who would be the one to destroy her. She then promised me this, that if I helped her defeat the sorceress, she would help me escape from the desert."

The groups reaction was stunned, and then saw Dante had accepted the deal. "Masami then told me that I was stuck in the sands of time, and that while I crossed that eternal desert, the world had aged many years, and that a Pokemon League had been established to showcase the best trainers of all the lands...and I believe you shall know the rest." Said the voice as the groups sight faded to black.

The voice then continued, "We had defeated the sorceress, but I knew that for a sorceress of her power, death is just a minor setback, so I set out to kill every single human who knew magic and would possibly use it for evil, just incase that she would be reborn. On my journey, I stumbled upon a cave..."

The black then passed to show the cave where Ash and the others had found their weapons, and they saw the same Dante, who looked no different, pull out his sword. "Apparently, my crossing of the desert had stopped my ageing, so those years I crossed will slowly be added, one by one, till they are all done, then I shall pass to the place of no return" r

The light appeared again, and they had arrived outside the cave, and were overlooking Cerulean City. "So did that answer your question?" asked Dante, everyone nodded yes.  
"So that's how you knew of the legacy?" said Ash, Dante nodded, "And that's also how I knew of the fact you would be the one" he said.

"Now come, we must continue" he said, then began to walk into the flooded city.......

DarthHomer: Wow...that's really cool

Cartoonfan88: Also, that's the shortest time that I've ever written a chapter, it usually takes me a week, but I got it done in maybe more than a hour.

DarthHomer: Impressive!

Cartoonfan88: This isn't Mortal Kombat, but thanks, Also, I've got two things to say

DarthHomer: Go ahead man!

Cartoonfan88: First off, I'm going to be writing a new Codename Kids Next Door fic soon, so please read it, I'll reveal the name soon. And secondly, if you like this fic, add this to your favorites or add me to your favorites, and tell everyone you know to come read the story, I need the reviews! Please!

DarthHomer: Are you actually begging them?

Cartoonfan88: Nope, but because you assumed I did, you know what to say now!

DarthHomer: Damn you, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Watering away our Problems

Cartoonfan88: Well, I'm back...  
DarthHomer: Damn right you are, why hasn't this been updated for so long!  
Cartoonfan88: Well, I've been working on my other fanfic, a Codename Kids Next Door story titled the Greatest Threat, been doing schoolwork, work for my job, and been getting time into my PS2.  
DarthHomer: In other words, you were bludging?  
Cartoonfan88: And the fact that I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter...  
DarthHomer: Whatever dude, just start the fic  
Cartoonfan88: Will do, but I have a announcement for all those willing to read at the end of the fic! Enjoy!

Pokemon Legends

A Pokemon Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

Chapter 11: Watering away out problems

Everyone stared out at the flooded city for quite sometime, getting in their minds the picture of the old city and the new city and comparing the two for a more comfortable look at it all. It took about 10 minutes for everyone to get the image in the head that the Cerulean that they knew had now been changed. After that, they all progressed into the city.

They walked down a street and into a massive crowd of people, but there was no feeling that the crowd was there, in fact, people passed through our heroes like they were ghosts, or spirits or something similar. Everyone felt uncomfortable with the situation, but Dante tried to cheer them up "I know how you all feel, walking through this crowd, it's not the best sensation, but it beats some of the stuff that I'd had to endure", the group were curious of what he meant, but no-one said a word.

As they progressed further into the city, Misty went from concerned, to worried, to elements of both, she needed to know if her sisters were safe. After passing a street that she knew would take her directly to them, she immediately tried to make a break for it, but was stopped by Dante, who seemingly knew that she would go for it.

Misty screamed at him to let her go, but Dante refused, saying "There is no need for another episode like what happened at Pewter, besides; we don't know what we're up against". She protested that they still could be alive, and that they possibly wouldn't be possessed. He paused for a second, then let go of her. She seemed relieved, but he told her "Meet us at the Pokemon Center, half a hour from now, if your not there, we'll be there to come and get you, and possessed or not, we will rid this town of the evil." She ran off in the direction she faced, and the rest of the group progressed towards the center. "Did you honestly think that it was a good idea to send her alone?" asked Nurse Joy, Dante did not answer.

Thankfully, the people who were at the Pokemon Centre were all unaware that they even existed, because Dante had taken out 3 very mysterious weapons. Only Ash, Brock and Pikachu saw them, as the others were in other parts of the center. The weapons looked like nothing they had seen before; two of them had triangular short blades attacked to a metallic rectangle of sorts, and another weapon that was a longer, but more cylindrical, and had a straight part about 80 down. It had some words on it, which looked like "To a glorious death or a glorious future"

Dante noticed their curiosity, and answered it for them. "Ok, the two identical weapons are called Katar, and the other blade is half of what you would call a Tonfa. What I'm trying to do is to get the Katar to spring out of my jacket arms, so I can use them as short-range weapons." Ash asked, "So why do you have only one Tonda? And what do those words mean?"

Dante stopped working on the Katar and answered "I gave the other half to a friend a while ago, and the words? Well, I'd have a hard time explaining it to you, but those are some words that I have lived by". Ash looked satisfied, but Brock didn't, "So why did you carry one half if it's useless that way?" Dante didn't look up, but he said "Sentimental Value, those Tonfa mean something to me, and if I were to tell you, I would bore you to sleep or further beyond"

No one said anything for a while, but the minute Dante finished working on his Katar, the half-hour space that Misty was supposed to come back in passed, and to everyone's surprise, there was no Misty. They had waited a little longer, but still, no Misty. "I knew this would happen" mumbled Dante, as he rose to leave the centre, everyone noticed, and followed suit.

For someone who didn't know the way to the Gym, Dante sure knew where he was going. No one said anything, at least, not for a while, for later, a question was raised on the fact that how Dante knew exactly where he was going. They followed him blindly as he led them to the gym.

He walked up to the entrance, and stopped briefly. He did nothing, didn't breathe, didn't move, well, at least for a second, because he then fell to the ground and started reacting very weirdly, almost like he was having a seizure. The group ran up to try and help him, but when they reached him, he rose to his feet, looking very normal, and to comfort them, he said "Don't worry, that happens sometimes, you were just unlucky enough to see it". They all entered the gym together.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the gym was the total lack of light, it was near impossible to see, but it was obvious enough to decide where to go. As they all stepped in, some music started to play, no one took any notice, except Dante, who moved, almost hypnotically, away from the group and towards one of the corridors. Noticing the difference in his behavior, they followed Dante cautiously.

The music increased in volume as they reached the main part of the Gym. Dante entered it, then a mysterious barrier stopped the others from entering. The music then stopped, and Dante regained full control of himself. He noticed that this part wasn't as dark as the rest of the Gym, but was fully aware that Misty was floating above the pool in the Gym, being held by a giant hand, made out of the water. He also noticed a black figure near Misty, chanting to keep the watery hand intact.

Considering his options, he threw them all in the air, drew his sword and charged at the figure, and as he reached it, he saw the most peculiar thing, the hand placed Misty at the side of the pool, before disappearing. Dante stopped as the figure turned towards him, and took off the cloak completely, revealing the figure.

Dante froze completely, as the figure looked familiar to him, it was a tall, slender female, she looked young, had hair red as the fires of hell, and completely in black. "It's been a long time Dante" she said. He smiled, "So it has...sister...."

Cartoonfan88: Well, that turned out good.

DarthHomer: Why did you hold it back for that long? Did you decide whether or not to use Dante's sister? Or Misty's sisters?

Cartoonfan88: Well, I actually couldn't be bothered finding the names, so I just made up the whole Dante sister thing. Now, for my announcement. In December 2004, I will be starting a Simpsons fanfic...I've always wanted to write a fanfic for that show, and I've thought up a great idea for it. So look out for it! And READ and REVIEW this fic!


End file.
